In a Snape
by Clarissasaurus Rex
Summary: Hermione, fifteen years old, lost her mother and now suffers at the hands of her abusive father. salvation is in the future, but not in a way she expects.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wizarding World of Harry Potter or its characters.

Authors note: This is my first ever Fanfic so please be honest!

Chapter One: Preface

Hermione couldn't go home, not yet. Her father was on a rampage and if she went home there would no one to protect her from his wrath, not since the death of her mother. Jean had been a beautiful woman, with long brown hair and mocha brown, almond shaped eyes. Unfortunately, her beauty was short lived, for she had fallen in love with a drunk. Frank wasn't the get drunk and fall asleep type, no, Frank was the type of man that got drunk and beat his wife and child. One night however, he took it to far and accidentally killed her. Jean's body was buried under the old oak tree outside the two story blue house they had lived in. No, Hermione couldn't go home, she couldn't risk ending up like her mother.

Hermione sighed as she sat at the park, she hated waiting for her father to fall asleep, even more she hated waiting in this park. She had found it a while back hidden a mile into the woods behind her house. It was dingy, with a swing and a merry-go-round, both metal and rusting away. At least she had her book, there was no greater companion than a book in her opinion. A book didn't make you listen to its problems or annoy you with small talk, they simply helped you escape into a world different from your own. Escape was exactly what she needed. She looked up at the quickly darkening sky, and knew that she would have to go back soon, as dangerous as her father was it was nothing compared to the creatures that wandered the woods at night. With a quick glance back toward the house she saw that the lights were still on, maybe she would wait just a while later.

The sky was completely dark by the time Hermione made it home, she couldn't help but notice that almost every light in the house had been turned on. _He has been looking for me,_ she thought to herself. She quietly eased the back door open hoping against hope that he was asleep. Almost cat-like she snuck up the stairs to her room, she let out a soft yelp of surprise when she saw Frank sitting on her bed. "I thought I told you not to leave the house?" he said fiercely. He stood up and crossed the room to where Hermione was standing. Cowering against the door knowing what was coming Hermione braced herself, Frank's hand swung down and slapped her across the face with a force that sent Hermione into the hallway behind her. Getting to her feet Hermione ran down the hall into the bathroom. Carefully pulling back the shower curtain she hid in the bathtub. _Maybe he won't find me this time,_ she thought, _maybe this time he will go downstairs for a drink instead of look for me._ Franks footsteps echoed down the hallway, getting closer and closer, "Hermione" he said, "your fifteen now, you don't need to hide from me". Hermione shrunk back in the tub a little more still praying that he would leave her alone and go for a drink instead. Suddenly as if it was a curse an owl swooped into the bathroom and landed on the tub next to her, her hiding place given away. A quick glance at the untidy scrawl and she knew it was from Ron, He had the worst timing ever.

"I know where you are" Frank laughed, "I bet you hate being part of such an unnatural world". He stomped into the bathroom and ripped the shower curtain back. Reaching down he pulled her up by her hair, "I've imagined you in the bathtub many times, but never fully clothed". He dragged her into the hallway by her hair. Hermione whimpered, knowing where he was taking her, down the stairs and into the living room they went. Finally, Frank let go of her hair, he leaned down and caressed her face, "you look so much like my Jean" he whispered "You're growing up so nicely". He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips, hard and demanding, Hermione could taste the alcohol on his breath. Struggling to get away she pushed against his chest, he had never done this before. She stiffened as his hand slid down her side. _I've got to get away_ she told herself. Her wand was locked away upstairs, Hermione liked to follow rules and she wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school.

Frank ran his hand down her chest and slid to the buttons on her pants, slapping Hermione across the face when she tried to get away, "You deserve this you fucking little slut" he told her, "walking around in your shorts all the time, you know what you're doing." He took his belt and tied her hands to the board above the sofa, then he slid her pants down past her ankles leaving her in her lacy blue panties. "See look at you, you dirty bitch, you wanted to get fucked" he sneered. He pushed her shirt up roughly revealing the matching bra. Just as he was starting to reach into her panties, the doorbell chimed. Frank looked up from Hermione confused, like he'd forgotten where he was. The doorbell chimed again, Frank decided to ignore it." If you scream", he told Hermione "ill make sure you never see daylight again." He reached up and put his hand around her throat as he pulled down her panties, suddenly the door was blasted open, the knocker hitting Hermione and cutting her head. Losing conciseness Hermione looked into the face of her savior. Severus Snape stood in the doorway, looking murderous. Hermione tried to speak, but everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wizarding World of Harry Potter or its characters.**

 **Authors note: continuing on! please leave me reviews to let me know how I am doing!**

Hermione woke up in a small dimly lit room, she could hear whispering from the other room but she couldn't make out the words. It sounded like someone was arguing over something in hushed tones. Sneaking to the door to try and listen closer she just caught the last couple of sentences. "You should have seen what I walked in on! He was going to rape her! I couldn't just leave her there". She reconciled the smooth voice that said it as Professor Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts, the wizarding school that she attended. As she contemplated why they were talking about her she heard another voice speak, this one she didn't recognize. "We need to take her back, if the Dark Lord finds out she is here, not only will he kill her but us too for helping her". This voice was urgent, afraid. "No" Professor Snape spoke again, "She stays, if you want to leave that's fine, I shall not mention your involvement to the Dark Lord should he discover her".

Hermione heard a door slam and footsteps approaching her room, she ran back to the small bed and sat on it. Professor Snape opened the door, "I see that you are awake, please get dressed so that we can talk". Professor Snape pointed at a closet that Hermione hadn't noticed before, then closed the door. Getting out of bed and heading over to the closet Hermione wondered why she hadn't noticed it before, _probably because I was so focused on trying to figure out what was being said about me_ she realized. She opened the closet door and saw it was filled with expensive dresses, skirts, and blouses, try as she might she couldn't find a pair of jeans or shorts anywhere. Finally, she decided on a blue blouse and a white skirt. They were her exact sizes, which made her assume they were magical. The mirror on the back of the closet door gave its stamp of approval (as long as she promised to tame her hair).

Leaving the room, she walked down a dimly lit hallway into a small and cramped living room, to Hermione's disbelief every single wall was covered in books. Hermione looked around in awe until she noticed her professor siting in the reading chair by the fire. "Professor, sir, I- "Hermione started. "I think it's best my dear if we skip the part where you thank me for saving you, I was simply sent there to check on why you hadn't replied to the messages sent you to the order. "Professor Snape cut her off. "you will be staying here until school starts next month" he continued "Dumbledore will be here in the morning School didn't start for another month and a half, how would she survive. "Please Sir, could you maybe tell me why I must stay here with you? Wherever this might be" She asked. He looked at her furiously, "You always have a question, don't you?" He spat, "Ask Dumbledore tomorrow, until then you may entertain yourself until then with any book you may find to your liking, dinner will be brought to your room". With one last look around him he swept from the room, his black cloaks billowing around him.

After he left Hermione took a moment to compose herself, looking around she saw more than a few books that peaked her interest. Picking a few of them off the shelf, she made her way back to the small room she had been in, there was a plate full of sandwiches on the table next to a reading chair in the corner of the room. Hermione sat down the books and picked up a sandwich and bit into it, she realized she was starving, and had no idea how long she had slept. She noticed a door on the other side of the room and went to check it out, inside she found a beautiful bathroom. _Wow,_ she thought, _it's like he knew I was going to end up here all along._ Hermione decided to take a long hot bath before she settled in with a book.

Author's Note: This one is a little short but I have two kids so it makes it hard to write long chapters. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the wonderful world he resides in**

 **Author's Note: I never expected so many views! I appreciate you all 3 I haven't decided exactly where this story is headed yet so if you guys could just be patient with me. I'd really appreciate it!**

Hermione woke up the next morning confused and disoriented, once again she looked around the small room she had been told was hers for the rest of summer. Seeing it in the bright sunlight made her smile. _I guess the professor doesn't always prefer the dark of the dungeons_ , she thought to herself. She sat up to get a good look around. It was small but very pretty, her bed a lavish queen size with cream colored sheets, a small yellow reading chair next to a glass table (which still held her books from last night), a closet with the clothes that she had gone through was across the way and to tie it all together was a circular rug that covered almost the whole floor.

 _This is definitely a girl's room_ , she thought to herself. It was a mystery in itself why such a room would exist in Professor Snape's house, of all the places. Finally getting out of bed Hermione decided to get dressed and throw her hair in a bun so she could explore the rest of the house. No sooner had she left her room did she hear the distinct voice of her headmaster Professor Dumbledore, she quickly walked towards the sound relieved to finally be getting some answers. Although she knew she shouldn't she stopped just outside the door to listen. "It's time she knew the truth Severus, she is maturing into a very intelligent young lady" she heard Dumbledore say. "If you think she should know then you tell her" Professor Snape snapped impatiently, "There is a reason her mother didn't tell her before- ""Whatever the reason she is fifteen now and she needs to know" Dumbledore said, "I will tell her myself".

 _What could they know that I don't,_ Hermione thought to herself. She chose that moment to knock on the door of the living room. "Come in Hermione my dear" Dumbledore said joyfully. Hermione walked into the room to see Professor Snape sitting by the fire and Professor Dumbledore standing by the window looking out at the view of the rolling hills. As soon as Hermione made it all the way into the room Professor Snape stood up, "I need to go into town" He said, departing from the room suddenly. Dumbledore watched him leave with a sad expression in his twinkling blue eyes. "Professor," Hermione began, "I was wondering why I am here instead of at the order?" Dumbledore looked at her and sat down in the chair across from her," that my dear is a very long story. Perhaps while I tell you, you could hold your questions to the end". Hermione nodded, always eager for more knowledge. Dumbledore conjured up some biscuits and tea and began.

"About 17 years ago Professor Snape came to me heartbroken and alone, I took pity on the man I saw in front of me and gave him a job. One of the training parts of the job was that he must go to the muggle world and live there for a while, that way he could understand the transition the muggleborn students would have to make when they entered into our fine school. While on his travels, he met a woman, she was in his opinion one of the most beautiful women he had ever had the chance to meet. She worked in the dentist's office next door to the bookstore where he spent most of his time. Through their mutual love of books, they hit it off. Spending their days reading books and having long heated discussions about the plots and characters,

Eventually he confided in her as to what he was, she accepted that he was different in a way that no one else ever had. This in turn strengthened his love for her. Even though Professor Snape was a half-blood there was much about the muggle world he had not yet experienced. She took him on grand adventures helping him understand her world, and he in turn showed her all about the world of magic. Eventually their love grew to a point that they could no longer deny what they felt for each other, they decided that they would run away together and get married.

Then one evening, she showed up at his door, her father had found out that they were running away and forced her into a marriage to another. That night Professor Snape's heart broke again. He spent his nights wondering what might have been, two weeks after the forced marriage she once again sought Professor Snape out, only to tell him that she was 8 weeks pregnant and that the baby was his. It has been fifteen years since she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Fifteen years ago Miss Granger, she gave birth to you."

Author's Note: I hope you liked it! I'll try to update again as soon as I figure out where this is going!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I regret to inform myself that I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

Author's note: Holy cow! 19 people have my story on their alert lists! Thank you guys so much. I almost didn't upload tonight because I ran out of time on my Microsoft office free trial, but you can use it on line for free! It's not the same but it works I guess! Any way enjoy the story!

Hermione was shocked, she truly didn't know what to say, she had so many questions, so many different things that she wanted to ask. _I'm not a muggleborn,_ was all she could think. Everything she thought she knew, everything she thought she was, it wasn't true. She was no longer muggleborn Hermione, she was a half-blood, her real true father was Professor Snape. Dumbledore was patient, sipping his tea as she sat in shock. Her own tea undrunk, cold.

Finally, Hermione spoke, "You're 100% sure that I am that child?" She asked, " That Frank Granger is not my father?". Dumbledore looked at her kindly, nodding his head in answer. "I'm sure you and Professor Snape have a lot to talk about, I shall take my leave and let you have your privacy" he finished. Then he stood up and apparated out of the room, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. Thinking was the last thing that Hermione wanted to do, what she really needed to process all of this information was a nap. Numbly she stood up and headed into her small bedroom, _it's no wonder he has a girl's room in this house_ , she thought to herself, _it's mine_.

A long banging and a few curse words woke her up, it seemed as if someone was trying to burn the house down. Hermione immediately jumped up to investigate, she walked down the hallway following the sounds, eventually finding herself in a small kitchen with Profess- _No,_ she reminded herself, _her father_ standing over a small stove. "Excuse me Sir," Hermione asked, "but, what did the stove do to you that you are torturing it so?" Professor Snape looked at her with an almost murderous glare. "For your information, Miss Gr- Hermione, I am trying to cook you dinner" He mumbled. "cook me dinner," she laughed, "have you ever even cooked before?" Once again, she got a glare. "You aren't going to make this easy on me, are you?" He snapped.

Hermione thought long and hard about how to approach the questions she wanted to ask him, straightforward was always the best in her opionon. "Maybe we should have a conversation about the things Dumbledore told me about you Professor" she started. "How about we start with a first name basis and go from there" Severus replied. "Okay, Pro-S-Severus" Hermione stumbled clumsily. "I have a few questions for you" she continued," First, if you're my father how come you never told me? You were always completely awful to me at school and If I'm your daughter, why weren't you easier on me? And, lastly, the Sorting Hat would have known I had Slytherin heritage, why wasn't I put in Slytherin?"

Severus took a deep breath as if to calm himself, " I loved your mother deeply, it was her wish that you not know that you were a witch, she wanted you to have as normal a life as possible without knowing how different you were." He spoke of her as if he would have walked to the end of the earth for her. " How do you think it would have looked to the Slytherin students if I had been anything but hard on you?" He continued. "I wonder if you ever even noticed how I graded your papers in the highest esteem, I'm so proud and shocked by your ability to absorb and store knowledge, like you mind is a library full of books and you've memorized every single one. And lastly, as you so well put it, nobody really knows how the Sorting Hat works. It is simply possible that the bravery and kindness in your heart outweighed the slyness and cunning inside your brain. I hope Hermione that eventually you will give me the chance to be a father to you. You are of my flesh and blood, and I owe it to you to show you how a father should truly treat his dau-" Severus was cut off by a knock on the door.

Severus sighed as he got up to answer the door, leaving Hermione sitting at the kitchen table wondering at his words. "I've decided to be involved" said a voice. Hermione realized with a jolt that it was the unfamiliar voice from the other night, still she just couldn't place it. Severus walked back into the room accompanied by none other than Draco Malfoy, turning fifteen had been quite adventurous for the young boy, at least as far as looks had gone. No longer was his hair slicked back and his face smooth, but his hair fell loosely into his eyes and his chin had the smallest hint of five o clock shadow. "hello, Granger" he said, his voice deeper and unrecognizable," it seems my Godfather had finally filled you in".


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his extremely attractive enemies.

Authors note: Sorry about the late upload I got too busy to type with the whole toddlers and newborns and such. Let me know what you think!

The next few weeks were spent between Hermione and Severus getting to know each other. Malfoy popped in every other day or so, although he was easy on the eyes he was still as infuriating as ever. Things were good right now if not a little weird, Harry and Ron were getting frustrated with her stilted explanations and short replies on why she was staying with Severus. Dumbledore had told them where she was and who she was with, but not why. Hermione was sure she wasn't ready to tell the world who she really was, Especially not Harry and Ron. _They are going to hate me_ she thought to herself as she read yet another angry letter from Ron demanding answers.

Sighing she got up and headed into the kitchen for some tea. She just didn't know what to say. Throwing the letter on the kitchen table, she busied herself with the tea pot. Although she lived in a magical household now she still had a habit of doing everything the muggle way. "if I didn't know any better I'd think you were muggle through and through" Malfoy said from behind her making her jump. "Jeeze Malfoy"! Hermione exclaimed. " do you think you could make a noise when you walk into a room." Malfoy laughed quietly, " Jumpy aren't you Granger?" He asked. Hermione looked at him in disgust, "You would be jumpy to if you lived in a house full of snakes," she snapped. Busying herself once again with making her tea, mumbling something about ferrets.

When she turned back around she saw that Malfoy had picked up her letter from Ron, snatching it out of his hand she snapped at him." Can't you mind your own business". He laughed again and took a drink of her tea, infuriating her more. "It seems funny to me that I know your secret and they don't" he said drinking more of her tea. "mmm 3 sugars, just the way I like it." He said finishing it off. Hermione was ignoring him and make another cup of tea for herself. _Why won't he ever go away_ she thought to herself, _he's always around,_ _doesn't he have any_ _friends_. Hermione looked over at him innocently, had his long legs stretch out on a chair and his white-blond hair falling into his eyes, his mouth twisted into a quirky smile. He was definitely cute. Even if he was super annoying.

"Why don't you just tell them?" He asked as she sat down across for him at the table. "they might be supportive, you know." Hermione looked across the table at him with a look of disbelief. "You don't know them," she answered, "they are not going to understand that Severus is my biological father, Slytherin by blood, that's what they will say." Malfoy shrugged, "all I'm saying is anyone who has met you, knows you are definitely not a Slytherin, you can't even lie worth a damn." He assured, getting up from the table. "Oh, and Granger" he said as he walked away, "don't get used to me being nice to you".

Hermione picked up the letter of the table and began to write:

 **Harry & Ron **

**The circumstances regarding why I am here are very personal, definitely not something I want to write about in a letter that can get intercepted. I will be going to Diagon Alley next week to get my school supplies. Meet me there and I will tell you everything.**

 **With love, Hermione**

Standing and walking to the window she called for Severus' raven Pharos, he fluttered into the window and took the letter into his beak and flew off again, never one to stick around. Alone once again Hermione went off in search of a good book. Coming to the living room she realized she had read every single book in there. Sighing she went off in search of literally anything to do.

Passing a window Hermione looked out she saw Malfoy and Severus in a conversation that looked a lot like a heated argument. Malfoy said something which made Severus snap back, both of them were flushed with anger. Suddenly as if he knew she were watching Severus looked towards the window Hermione was looking out of, he said something again and swept away in the form of billowing cloak. Malfoy looking dejected walked off toward the forest surrounding the house.

Hermione took this as an opportunity to follow Malfoy into the forest, praying that he hadn't apparated away. She hadn't been in the forest to often, it reminded her to much of being with Frank and the park she used to hide at. About halfway down the trail she found him, sitting on a boulder his face in his hands. He spoke as she approached "I knew you would seek me out, instead of him, I knew the minute he told me you were watching". He looked at her, the look in his eyes unrecognizable.

"What were you guys talking about so heatedly?"Hermione asked, walking closer to him. He opened his mouth as if to answer her, then closed it again, as if he didn't know what to say. "You can talk to me you know" Hermione urged. "If you must know Severus asked me to court you." Malfoy answered. _Court me, what is this the 19_ _th_ _century?_ Hermione thought to herself, then slowly it dawned on her what he had said. "What did you say to him?" She asked. Looking nervous Malfoy took her hand, "I told him I couldn't because you hate me, but i would like to, because I like you, your attitude, the way you do things the muggle way, how you have kept your cool through all of this. We were arguing because I told him about how I've treated you and the names I called you. I made sure he knew I didn't deserve you".

Author's note: Please review guys I love hearing your feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I regret to inform myself that I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

Author's note: I'm sorry it is taking so long to update, we had a problem with our internet. But, I'm back now!

Hermione laid in her bed two mornings later, still pondering the things that Draco had told her. He had immediately apparated after confessing his feelings. Hermione didn't know what to think, on one hand he liked her! On the other hand, she didn't know if she liked him, he was arrogant and annoying and really handsome. _Ugh, what is wrong with me,_ she thought to herself. She literally had no idea why her mind kept wandering to all the positives about him. Somewhere deep down she knew she had always had a crush on him. She needed to talk to Ginny.

Getting up and going over the window she looked out, _how am I going to get Severus to let me see Ginny,_ she thought to herself. Suddenly the thought struck her, throwing on some clothes, she ran down to Severus' potions room. She opened the door and there he was taking inventory like he did every morning. He looked up from the shelves, Hermione hardly ever sought him out when she knew he was working, "what can I do for you Hermione?" he asked curiously. "I was wondering Severus, if I could invite Ginny for a visit" she asked, "so we can have some girl talk, not that I don't enjoy getting to know you, but I'm desperate for some female companionship." Severus looked a little skeptical but saw no reason to keep her from her best friend, he nodded. Man of few words as always. Elated, Hermione ran back to her room to send a letter.

 **Ginny,**

 **I'm sending you this letter as an invitation to come stay the weekend, afterwards I'll be taking you to Diagon Alley with me when I meet up with Harry and your brother! I have lots of juicy gossip that I just know you will love to hear.**

 **Please say yes.**

 **Hermione**

Tying it to Severus' raven, she sent it to Ginny hoping for a yes. While waiting for an answer she headed downstairs for a cup of tea. Once again, she made it the muggle way, taking her time, so she could get it right. When she was done she turning around she found to her surprise, there was Draco sitting at the table. Hermione nearly dropped her tea in shock." I swear you do this on purpose," she stammered. Sitting down she tried to compose herself, "what are you doing here." She continued, "I thought you'd be gone for a while".

Draco looked at her, "I've been trying to give you time to decide whether or not you want to let me court you, but I seem to find it rather difficult to stay away from you" he said. _Ugh, again with this courting thing,_ Hermione thought. "why is this courting thing so important?" She asked him. Draco laughed," I keep forgetting you don't know anything about our customs and traditions" he said. "in the Wizarding World, Women get courted by one or more men at the age of 15, then on their 17th birthday they choose which man they want to be betrothed to, then the two families come together to create a contract so that everyone gets what they want out of the marriage." Hermione was shocked. "Engaged by 17?" She asked quietly, "and I have to do this?" Draco looked at her more seriously, "I know it seems a little medieval, but this is how things are done and since you're not a muggleborn anymore that means you are a part of this world."

Hermione sat up a little straighter, she would have to study these traditions apparently, there had to be a book on it somewhere, perhaps she could ask Severus. **That won't be awkward at all** , she thought to herself. "I guess I wouldn't be totally opposed to you... Courting me" she answered him "but first I have a question. Draco's face lit up. "You're not going to regret this, ask anything you want" he told her. Hermione bit her lip wondering how to phrase it so that she didn't sound stupid. "Why do you want to court me?" Draco smirked, "the answer to that is definatlly not one you say over tea". With a sudden flutter of wings, a large barn owl swept into the room dropping a letter in Hermione's lap.

 **Mione'**

 **Of course, I'll come over! I miss you, and things around her are dreadfully boring, we spend our days cleaning, and listening to mum yell at us. I'll be there around six, can't wait for all the juicy gossip.**

 **With love,**

 **Ginny**

Reading it made Hermione feel happier than she had in months, It must have shown on her face too because Draco leaned over and glanced at the note, "So you're finally going to tell someone about all this" he said smugly, "it's about time you give them a chance", and with that he got up and left the room. Probably to bother his uncle, Hermione thought to herself as she went to make sure her room was ready for Ginny to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter just this version of it!

Authors note: I'm back! Wow the response that I have gotten in regards to this story is absolutely amazing! Thank you, guys, so much for supporting this story and not calling me out on my terrible grammar mistakes. With much love on to the next chapter in Hermione's tipsy turvy world.

A day and half, that's how long Hermione had to wait for Ginny. A very boring and uneventful da and a half. Severus had taken it upon himself to put a smaller "guest" bed in her bedroom and Hermione made it up for a sleepover of a lifetime. Normally Hermione hated such things, but giving all the curveballs her life had thrown her, she was truly looking forward to spending girl time with her best friend. Hermione was patient, sitting in her chair and reading one of Severus' many potions books. At a quarter to six Hermione found herself reading the same sentence over and over again. _Maybe I should go wait downstairs, I'm sure Severus is in his lab, he might have something for me to do,_ she thought to herself. Putting her book down she got to feet and headed to the potions lab. _I wonder if Severus realizes the irony of his potions lab being in the basement,_ she laughed to herself. She had just made it to his partially open door when she heard him talking.

"No, I don't feel as if it is a good idea to let the student body at Hogwarts know about Hermione's real parentage, and it's not because I'm ashamed of her either, I've been waiting her whole life to tell her the truth". Peeking into the room Hermione saw that he was talking to Dumbledore in the fire. Dumbledore said something indistinctly. Severus sighed almost audibly," I just want to do what's best for her, and what's best for her right now is keeping her out of the Dark Lord's line of sight, out of sight, out of mind." Dumbledore shook his head and disappeared out of sight. Hermione waited a good five minutes before she knocked on the potions lab door. "enter" came Severus' voice. Hermione walked into the lab."Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked. Just as he was about to answer was a flurry of wings and an owl dropped a note on the desk next to Hermione. Picking up the letter Hermione read quickly, "Ginny is on her way" she said apologetically. Severus just shook his head and shooed her out of the room.

Quickly heading to the main fireplace to wait, Hermione thought about how to explain things to Ginny. Ultimately even though she knew better, she was afraid that Ginny wouldn't want to associate with someone who was being courted by Malfoy and who was actually a Snape. The fire grew and Ginny came out with her straight fiery red hair and bright blue eyes. She screamed excitedly and hugged Hermione the minute she saw her, "Time to spill" she said looking around the dimly lit living room. Hermione led her into the kitchen for tea. While Ginny sat down and Hermione busied hers. elf with the tea, she started explaining, first, she told Ginny about Frank and what he was going to do to that night. Second, she told Ginny about Severus and the great revelations that Dumbledore had trusted to her. "and," Hermione continued, "Malfoy has asked to officially court me, which I agreed," she finished breathlessly. Ginny's face had gone through a range of emotions as Hermione talked. "oh, my Merlin, Hermione." She exclaimed "THE Draco Malfoy wants to court you?" Hermione laughed, "All that stuff I just told you, and you want to talk about Malfoy." They sat there for hours chatting and gossiping. Ginny even educated Hermione about courting and promised her a book on pureblood traditions.

The weekend passed by to quickly for Hermione's sake. Ginny had charmed Severus thoroughly then again, Ginny could charm a dragon if she wanted to. They had pleasant meals and Hermione discovered that Ginny was a lot smarter than she let on, probably top in her class. The most eventful part of the weekend was Sunday night, Hermione and Ginny had just gone down to the kitchen for breakfast, when they discovered Draco at the kitchen table. Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione, making her blush. "To what do we owe this visit?" Hermione asked him as she made toast. Draco grinned at her in his annoyingly attractive way. "I have to have a reason to come see you?" He teased. Hermione threw him a look. " I have come invite you to an outing on tuesday, you and me and a picnic in the woods," he said more seriously. "all right then," Hermione replied cautiously, her face growing a deep red. Draco grinned and swooped down to kiss her hand and was off, down the stairs to his uncle's potions lab. Ginny laughed at Hermione's face and they gossiped the rest of the day. That night however, Hermione lay awake in bed, Ginny snoring next to her. _Ginny was accepting, but I know that Harry and Ron won't be..._ and with that final thought she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

AUTHORS NOTE: having a bit of writer's block lately but this too shall pass! Please review I love hearing your theories and ideas!


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! It's 2 in the morning right now and I just got off work, what better way to relax than to write another chapter? I feel like my chapters are too short so I'm going to put a lot of hard work into this one and make it nice and long. ALSO- big shout out to** **kpop1392as** **You are awesome! Thank you so much for enjoying my story, I sent you a pm so we could discuss theories. I do not own Harry Potter.**

Hermione woke up the next morning very early, it was still dark enough to see the moon. She looked over to see Ginny snoring softly in the next bed, the light from the moon reflecting off her hair. Today was the day Hermione would tell Harry and Ron who she really was. It also meant she got to go to Diagon Alley, Her second favorite place in the world. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't go back to sleep, so she slipped out of bed and into her robe to go for tea. On her way to the kitchen she noticed the light was on, Severus was always an early riser. He was sitting at the kitchen table, tea pot and a cup of tea in from of him, reading the Daily Prophet. "Good morning" Hermione said as she helped herself to a cup.

"Morning, Dumbledore sent your Hogwarts letter" Severus said without looking up, he slid a letter across the table to her and continued to read. Hermione opened it to find her own and Ginny's. Along with a second smaller envelope. _Dumbledore really never misses a beat, pretty amazing for an old guy._ Hermione thought to herself as she examined Ginny's letter. Setting it to the side she picked up her school list

 **Fifth year students will need:**

 **Dress robes**

 **Standard Book Of Spells: Grade Five**

 **Advanced Transfiguration**

 **Animagus And The Animal Within**

 **The Dark Arts And Their Defenses**

Hermione looked at her list and wondered how she was supposed to pay for these things. She didn't want to ask Severus but she also only had about 10 Knuts to her name. Frank might have been abusive but he had a lot of muggle money. Severus made a small cough and as if he read her mind, slid a small bag of coins across the table. Hermione smiled at him and looked inside to find a rather large number of galleons. "There should be more than enough there to cover your books and new robes, keep the rest for pocket money" he said. Hermione shook her head" I couldn't possibly-" but Severus cut her off. " I have 15 years' worth of supporting you to make up for, a small bag of money is nothing compared to making sure you are prepared", then since this kind of mushy father-daughter stuff was still new for them he stood up and swept out of the room before Hermione had a chance to thank him.

Alone with her tea Hermione examined the second smaller second letter that had arrived for her, it was a little heavy and hard. When she opened it a shiny silver prefects badge fell out and landed with a thud on the wooden coffee table. She unfolded the letter that came with it, and saw who the other prefects were:

 **Gryffindor:**

 **Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley**

 **Hufflepuff:**

 **Hannah Abbott/Justin Finch-Fletchley**

 **Ravenclaw:**

 **Cho Chang/Terry Boot**

 **Slytherin:**

 **Draco Malfoy/Daphne Greengrass**

Hermione was shocked that Ron was a Prefect instead of Harry. _I bet he isn't taking it well, which means he is going to be even angrier later when I tell him about my situation_ she thought to herself. She sat there contemplating as she finished her tea.

Later in the morning Ginny came bouncing down the stairs looking for her, sitting at the table and pouring some tea she opened her Hogwarts letter. " Did you see that we need dress robes this year?" She asked Hermione, "I wonder what the occasion is". Hermione smiled, "maybe there is going to be a ball". Ginny squealed and launched into plans to pick out the perfect robes and how she would do her hair, and wondering who her date would be. She was currently dating Dean Thomas but everyone knew she had her eye on Harry. They gossiped the rest of the morning away until it was time to see the boys. At ten till noon they headed to Diagon Alley where they would meet the boys in front of Gringotts.

Standing outside the bank had Hermione's nerves on edge. She knew Harry and Ron were going to start asking questions right away. After a few minutes Hermione saw an unmistakable red head pop up in the crowd, and next to it a black one. The closer they got the more nervous Hermione got, Ginny could tell so she grabbed her hand "anything you don't want to tell them you don't have to ", she told her quietly. Harry was the first to walk up the steps, he hugged her "Hermione!" He exclaimed. He had grown at least a foot over the summer, skinny as ever, his hair a little longer, getting into his brilliant green eyes. Ron was next to hug her, taller than ever, fiery red hair shaggy and uncut, his pale skin glinting in the sunlight. Hermione used to think that they would wind up together, but her crush on him had long since passed. They had nothing in common, Hermione craved a challenge intellectually and Ron just wasn't going to cut it.

After quickly getting their money and Hermione congratulating Ron on his new Prefect status. They headed to a tea shop to talk, Hermione wanted to get this dreaded conversation over with as quick as possible so they could hopefully do their shopping as a happy group, instead of an awkward one. Sitting down at a table and ordering tea, they both looked at her expectantly. Ginny smiled encouragingly as Hermione launched into explanation about her last night with Frank, and how she was actually a Snape, she purposely left put all parts about Draco because she knew they could only take so much in one day. _If I'm being honest with myself I'm not ready to have their opinion on that part of my new life._

As she talked, Harry's eyed widened with disbelief and Ron's face hardened, she knew with one look at Ron's face that he wasn't going to be as accepting of her life as his sister had been. When her story was over there was complete silence. Hermione waited patiently for the questions. Harry reached across the table and grabbed her hand, "I don't care what your last name is, you're still my Hermione" he told her. Hermione smiled, she had not expected Harry to be so understanding. _He truly is like my brother_ she thought to herself. Ron's face grew slightly redder minute by minute, soon his face was the same shade as his hair. Without a word he stood up, slid his school list across the table to Harry and stormed out of the tea shop without a word. "Don't worry about him 'moine, he will come around" Harry said softly. They finished their tea in silence, and decided that they should get the stuff from their lists together, Harry would just double everything so that Ron would have his stuff too.

Madame Malkins was packed, there were Hogwarts students everywhere, looking at dress robes in all styles and colors. Harry immediately went to the plain black on one side, not unlike the ones mugge men wore to special occasions. Ginny skipped across the shop to a rack filled with all different color off the shoulder robes, that in Hermione's opinion looked a little too tight. _I suck at shopping, maybe I should just ask Ginny to do this for me._ Hermione looked over at Ginny, who had moved over to the backless and glittery robes. _On second thought, maybe I should just do it myself._ She looked through a couple of different racks until she stumbled on a long floor length, mermaid tail gown that flared at the hips. it had a bit of a low neckline, but the best thing about it was that it came in plain white & had directions to change it to any color. It looked like the last one, Hermione grabbed it and quickly paid for it.

Next, they moved on to the bookstore, and bought the required course material, debating who the new DADA teacher would be. Ginny had been told to buy an Animangus book as well. _We must be learning how to become one_ Hermione thought as she checked out. A few stores later and Hermione caught sight of Draco in the window of a potions shop, he caught her eye and winked, smirking as he caught her blushing. He pointed at his watch, apparently telling her that their date was almost here.

Lots of "I love you and I'll see you on the train Wednesday" and Hermione and her two very best friends parted ways. Tomorrow would be a new day and a new experience as Hermione went on her first real date. She fell asleep with a smile on her face that night.

 **Author's note: I hope this one was long enough and detailed enough to be worth the wait!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Wow chapter 9 ! Honestly, I didn't think I would make it this far! I was sure you guys would hate it, so thank you for coming this far with me. Now if I'm not mistaken this chapter is Draco and Hermione's date.**

Hermione spent the time between her trip to Diagon Alley and her date with Draco reading everything she could get her hands on about wizarding dating habits. Not only did she learn that she had a lot to learn about most wizarding customs, but she also discovered it was almost a whole different world from the one she had been studying. All of her research in the wizarding world had been purely academic up until this point, she couldn't help but think maybe Hogwarts should offer a subject on these things to the muggleborn students that attended the prestigious school. Two of the most important things Hermione had learned were that young women were expected to be courted by one to three men while between the ages of fifteen and seventeen, and at the same time if necessary, and that on a witches seventeenth birthday she was to inform the man she had chosen and become engaged and married within two years. According to the books, one you entered into a wizarding marriage you were bonded for life. _Talk about a lot of pressure_ Hermione thought to herself as she read, _I never planned to be married by nineteen in my entire life._ She knew that it was a custom she wasn't going to be able to get around, considering that she was definitely old enough to start dating. She just didn't see that many guys wanting to court her, Draco was only doing it because he was pressured by family.

By the time her date rolled around Hermione had more than studied up on most wizarding customs. Feeling fully prepared, she got up and started getting ready. Slipping on a soft green summer dress and letting her hair out of its braid, she looked in the mirror. The dress hugged her small waist and fell just above her knees, modest but still intriguing, her hair fell down he back in long wild curls, stopping at her waist, she never bothered with make-up, she preferred to believe that she had a natural beauty, but in reality, she saw it as a waste of time. When she felt as prepared as she could be for her very first date, Hermione made her way out of the room and into the woods where she was set to reach Draco for their picnic. She walked for what felt like ten minutes before she saw him, standing with his back to her looking out over the pond that sat in the middle of the woods. A soft green blanket was at his feet, a black wicker basket that looked as if it wouldn't fit much food sat on top. Draco turned around as Hermione approached, his face caught in the sunlight, it's rays glinting off his almost white hair.

Hermione was only a little shocked as she saw once again how much he had grown over the summer. Tall and handsome with a small smirk on his face, he looked at her with his grey eyes. "Dressed up for me, did you?" He said his smirk growing a little cockier. _Already trying to push my buttons_ Hermione thought to herself, as she smiled. "You usually dress up when someone asks you out on a date, too bad you didn't get that memo" she said with a smirk of her own. Draco's smirk froze, he ran his hands down his black button up shirt and dark blue jeans. "Relax, Draco, I'm just giving you a hard time" Hermione added. Draco smiled that dazzling genuine smile Hermione liked so much, and walked over to the blanket on the ground gesturing for her to join him. "How did you find my book on wizarding customs?" he asked her, changing the subject. From there they launched into a conversation about Hermione's questions and concerns over courting. As they talked Draco produced a rather large meal from the small wicker basket as well as a bottle of mulled wine, eating and drinking soon turned their conversation into a deeper and more serious one about themselves.

"Tell me about your parents" Hermione asked him. "If I might spend the rest of my life with you, then I want to know what type of people my in-laws are." Draco frowned a bit at her words, but answered her anyways."My mother loves gardening and the unexpected, and she has a passion for manners and decorum. My father on the other hand I never really got to know myself, he has always been busy running our corporations and businesses, all I really know about him is that he does everything in his power to make sure I'm healthy and as happy as I can be, he fell into the Dark Lords grasp when he was younger and now follows him out of fear that he will harm me." Hermione couldn't believe that his parents sounded like real people. She always imagined them as rude and evil. Draco took her out of her thoughts with a question that she knew would come eventually, "Aren't you going to ask me if I'm going to join the death eater ranks?", without waiting for her reply he went on to say "I've already to be like Sev and become a spy for the order, I want to bring good to the family name and help bring down the Dark Lord. _I guess he really does want to be a good guy_ Hermione thought to herself.

A couple of drinks later, and Draco and Hermione were holding hands while they talked about their interests and dreams. After learning that Hermione's favorite color was green Draco started laughing. Hermione blushed as he moved in closer to her, "can I kiss you Hermione?" He asked softly, his face within inches of hers. She blushed and nodded as he leaned in closer, his soft lips touching hers, it was soft and slow almost like a question, Draco pulled back and looked at her.

He smiled at her blush and kissed her again this time harder, full of passion. Hermione felt a tingle start in her stomach and slowly start to move toward her groin. The kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting her hands into his silky blonde hair. As his tongue sought entrance into her mouth, his hand slowly started to move up her thigh, leaving a trail of tingles that made Hermione felt like she was being set on fire, she opened her mouth in a moan as she moved her hands down his arms feeling his firm muscles. _Maybe Quidditch isn't so bad after all_ Hermione thought to herself as she slid her hands down the front of his shirt feeling the muscles underneath. Draco slid his hands further up her thighs as he started kissing her neck. Just as his hand slowly started caressing her though her panties, a silver doe galloped into the forest. "Draco." Severus' voice came from it. "It is getting dark, for Hermione's safety, as well as your own, I must insist you bring her home and away from the woods." Sighing into her neck, Draco pulled out his wand and everything flew into the picnic basket, helping Hermione to her feet he just smiled. They walked silently up to the house while they held hands. At Hermione's front door Draco turned to her and kissed her softly one last time, "I won't see you again till school starts, but I will be in touch." Hermione went inside amazed that she had her first real date with Draco Malfoy.

 **Author's Note: finally got some rated M in there, Just a tease. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So, I got a couple of messages talking about how Hermione is only fifteen blah blah blah, c'mon guys, Hermione is about to be 16 and in the wizarding world the kids become adults at 17. There will be actual sex in future chapters. If you have a problem with that please don't read. Rated M for a reason guys. Otherwise please enjoy this chapter.**

Hermione woke up on September first at five in the morning, looking out at the clouds that covered the starry sky, she thought about how much different this year would be. Knowing that Severus was her father and the relationship that they built would be difficult to hide in the classroom. Not to mention the feelings she was starting to develop for a certain blonde. She had sent Ron at least a dozen letters and hadn't gotten a response back. _At least I won't have to worry about eating anymore of Severus' terrible cooking_ Hermione thought to herself. He might be a potions master, but Severus had managed to catch the kitchen on fire at least three times in the past week. _I wonder how he managed to make any dinners before I came along_ Hermione mused with a grin on her face. Sighing, Hermione went about making sure her things were all packed, then heading down into the kitchen for some tea.

Walking towards the kitchen Hermione could hear Severus in his potions lab doing inventory before they left. Of course, he was going to be taking an extreme number of potions with him to Hogwarts, with Hermione's help he had almost perfected Wolfsbane entirely, making the affected person be able to stay in human form during a full moon, thus opening a new world of possibilities for the children who had been bitten. After she sat down at the table with her tea, she found herself thinking about Draco, the intimate exchange they had in the woods was a first for Hermione, she prided herself on being a virgin, even though most of the girls in her year were not. They called her stuck up and a prude, but she just felt like a quick roll in the sack just to say she had lost her virginity was beneath her. _But that was before I got a taste of what it could feel like_ she thought to herself, blushing as she remembered the heat that had built up inside of her.

Several minutes passed silently as Hermione sipped her tea, still in deep thought about the ways she was changing. Draco had slipped into the kitchen during this time and cleared his throat to get her attention. "I thought you said I wouldn't see you again before term" Hermione asked surprised. Draco smiled his perfect smile," I wasn't sure how long it would take after term started before we could sneak away for another date so I decided to come and see you today", he replied casually. Hermione noticed that he was holding something under the table. He slowly pulled a package out and slid it towards her, it was long and thin, wrapped in bright green paper. "Don't open it until I leave" he demanded. He leaned across the table and kissed her softly on the lips, making her blush as the heat started in her stomach again. "I'll see you at school", he whispered against her lips before leaving through the floo. Hermione sat there and inspected the package very slowly, it was light and thin, she carefully opened the wrapping to find a white box underneath, a handwritten message on top:

 **Hermione,**

 **I hope that this will remind you of us at the random times when you are in the library surrounded by books, or when you are walking the grounds with your friends, or when you master a particularly difficult spell or know the answer waving your hand about as like you do**

 **Draco**

Opening the box, Hermione gasped at the beautiful silver bracelet that was underneath, the tiniest most intricate tree charm attached to it, little leaves made of emerald shook as she looked at them, dancing in the box. Smiling Hermione put it on and went to get her things for the train.

Platform nine and three quarters was the busier than Hermione could ever remember, despite the fact that it was packed, she immediately spotted the Weasely clan standing near the Hogwarts Express, in fact it looked as if the whole order was there, Dumbledore had, with Hermione's permission, explained the situation of her parenthood to the order. They were of course sworn to secrecy, and were extremely happy to see her. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Ron was nowhere to be found. "He already boarded the train 'Mione" George told her when he noticed her looking around for him. Hermione hadn't really even noticed him standing next to her and had jumped when she saw that he towered more than a foot above her. He and his brother had grown their hair out and it was almost touching their collarbones. As she studied them she noticed that despite their immature pranks, they were actually, pretty attractive. _Since when do I care about what boys look like,_ she thought to herself, embarrassed by her staring. The train whistle alerted them it was time to board and they said their goodbyes, Hermione heading to the Prefects compartment so she could find out what her duties for the school year would be.

The compartment she arrived in was absolutely beautiful, black velvet lounge chairs were dotted around the room, and a roaring fireplace was set up, bringing warmth to the cart on the cloudy cold day. Ron and the others were already there, looking around the only people Hermione didn't see were Draco and the Greengrass girl. After waiting another five minutes they slid in the cart right before Severus walked in, close behind him was professor Flitwick. "Welcome students! And may I say congratulations on become Prefects! Are we all here? good!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed, "I'm going to pair you up with someone from a different house and that person will be your patrol buddy for the entire year. This will promote inter-house unity. Now as a prefect you are going to be held to a higher standard than the others in your houses. You will be allowed to take up to 10 points from other students for misbehaving, but all points taken by a prefect will go through a teacher before actually getting taken, this way we can be sure that nobody is abusing the system. I will be handing out a list of each houses duties and the correct pairings are posted on the board behind me. Feel free to go back to your own compartments but please patrol the corridors from time to time to make sure the other students are behaving." He drew out his wand and conjured a stack of papers in front of each student, while Severus posted a paper on the board behind them of house pairings. Then as quick as they came, they both swept from the room.

Draco was the first to step up to the posted pairings, with a smirk he glanced at Hermione, winked and walked out of the compartment. Ron stepped up next and his face turned redder than his hair, he stomped out of the compartment, Hermione knew before she even looked, that Draco was her partner. _No wonder Severus was here! He was meddling again_ Hermione thought to herself. This was definitely going to be an interesting year for her.

 _ **Please Review! I need feedback so I can see where to take this story, I'm gearing up for aplot twist guys ! XOXO**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I know it's been a while since I updated, but my husband surprised me and we went out of town, it was a no electronics vacation for me and the family, but I'm back! And so is Hermione who is about to have one hell of a year.**

Hogwarts was exactly the same as every year, moonlight glittering off the lake and the great hall packed with students. As Hermione took her seat for the sorting between Harry and Neville, she saw that she had a pretty clear view of the Slytherin table. Draco had his back to her, but she could feel her little tree charm dancing on her wrist. Ginny had noticed it on the train and complimented it with a sly smirk. She glanced at the head table and noticed the seat for the flying instructor was empty, and there was a rather ugly, toad-like woman seated in the DADA seat. _I wonder where Madam Hooch is, and who on earth told that woman that wearing a big giant bow was in fashion._

The first-year students filed into the hall and were sorted into their houses, everyone clapping as they took their seats one by one, finally when the very last boy Zacarias, Cane was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, and welcome for the first time," he started with a twinkle in his eye, " I have two announcements to make and then we shall stuff our faces with this delicious feast. First, I would like to say that our esteemed Madam Hooch is retiring this year and has taken on a teaching aide who will be taking over as her successor, Oliver Wood." There was much murmuring from this announcement, mostly from the female students. "second, I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Dolores Umbridge, can we pleas- " Suddenly professor Umbridge stood up and made a speech.

Hermione of course had read through the lines of her speech, figuring out that she wasn't a professor at all, _once again we aren't going to learn a damn thing in DADA._ She glanced over at Severus, he sent her back a knowing look, they had found over the summer that they thought the same way on most things, making it rather easy to communicate without words. When finally, everyone had eaten and the feast was over they were sent to their common rooms to spend some much needed time with their housemates. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny stayed up late in the cozy chairs by the fire, talking about how their summers had gone.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione found herself once again facing the Slytherin table, only this time Draco was facing towards her, she could feel him looking at her as she filled her plate with fruit and bacon. She had taken more care with her appearance than usual, straightening her hair so it fell in a sheet to her waist and putting on eyeliner to make the amber in her eyes stand out. Carefully, so that none of her friends saw she looked up and smiled at him. Draco returned her smile and motioned to his timetable in his hand. Hermione had not gotten hers yet, so she had no idea what he was talking about, she turned her attention back to her friends while they talked about their summers. Halfway through breakfast Hermione finally got her timetable, she saw immediately why Draco had been so happy, they had rounds that night together, as well as a majority of classes that were Gryffindor-Slytherin. _Great, if he keeps smiling like that at me, we are going to get outed in no time, he's acting like a Hufflepuff_ laughing at her own joke she finished her breakfast and headed to her first class, Ancient runes.

Halfway to ancient runes Hermione found herself rather suddenly facing someone's chest, backing up to apologize, she recognized her victim as Oliver Wood. He had cut his hair pretty short on the sides leaving the top long and had combed it to one side, he was a good foot taller than Hermione. She couldn't help but noticed that he was very muscular and toned from playing quidditch. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly before he could notice her checking him out. He smiled at her and shrugged "that's the risk I take when using the shortcuts". Laughing Hermione walked around Oliver and headed into ancient runes, she was running late and didn't see the curious glance Oliver gave her. She was the last one in the room so she quickly made her way to the only desk left, right in front of Pansy Parkinson and Draco. "EW," Parkinson whisper-yelled, " Why don't you go sit on the floor? That is where you belong after all. Hermione just straightened her spine and ignored her. This went on for the entirety of the class, Parkinson throwing snide remarks and Hermione ignoring them.

When the lesson finally ended Hermione was last to leave the classroom, a pale arm pulled her into the hidden passage that Oliver had appeared from. Draco didn't even give her time to think before he started kissing her, his soft lips pressing on hers like he needed her in order to live. It didn't take long for Hermione to start kissing him back as he slid his arms around her. When they finally came up for air, he gave her a long look, "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop Pansy from saying those things to you," he told her apologetically. Then as soon as the coast was clear he left her to go to his next class. Hermione feeling a little dazed made her way to potions _Severus is going to have a hard time being mean to me_ she thought to herself.

The dungeon was cold as always and Hermione wished she would have brought a cloak. Taking her seat next to Harry, they waited for Severus to come into the room. The blackboard already had their potion of the day on it, students were getting out their ingredients and preparing them. Hermione had just opened her book to the correct page as Severus stalked into the room. He didn't even glance at her as he addressed the class, "prepare the potion in front of you, no talking." Hermione being the studious person that she is finished her potion rather quickly, she stopped it up and carried to the front of the class. "what are you doing? "Severus asked her in a cold voice. "bringing my finished product to you sir." She replied quickly. "and where Miss Granger, did I say to bring the product to me? I suggest you take your seat and not assume that you know everything". Hermione took her seat with tears in her eyes, she knew he wasn't going to be nice to her, but he hated expected humiliation. Severus stood up and told the class to bring up their potions. "except for Miss Granger, you will be staying after class."

 **Author's Note: Okay had a little writers block there, but I will get over it in time to write the next chapter. I did have a review asking for a better look at the Hermione/Severus father-daughter relationship and I can promise it will be in the next chapter. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I put a lot of thought into this chapter, I know I mentioned before that in wizarding society witches had one or more suitors, so I'm adding another one for her in this chapter. Who knows who she will end up with? xoxo**

Hermione stayed seated after the rest of the class had filed out, Harry had tried to stay behind with her, but he had made him go ahead. She watched as Severus marked the potions on his desk. " How is your first day of classes going Hermione?" He asked her without looking up. Hermione smiled, "they have been pretty good, no homework yet, but I made a revising schedule up for the week." Severus laughed, "you should take it easy this year Hermione, you already have the top marks in almost every class."

Hermione shrugged, and started packing up her bag, she needed to go to the library so she could start on the reading list she had created at the end of last year. She was almost ¾ of the way through the library (not including the restricted section) and she planned to read every single book that library had to offer.

Severus finished grading the potions on his desk and turned to her, "you no doubt need to rush off to the library, but let's save Thursday night for tea, shall we? My office. Hermione agreed and rushed out of the room. When she got to the library she gave Madam Pince a smile as she walked over to her favorite table, it was tucked away in the Muggle studies section, nobody ever went over there so she usually got some peace and quiet. She dropped her bag on the table and made her way through the stacks, pulling out a series of books that she wanted to start on right away.

Rounding the last corner of shelves back to her table, Hermione ran smack into Oliver Wood. "Twice in one day, that has to be some kind of new record." He laughed. Red-faced and stammering an apology, Hermione side stepped around him to return to her table.

Her embarrassment was quickly put out of her mind as she started reading, she was left, unnoticed by anyone else for a good thirty minutes before someone cleared their throat. Startled, Hermione looked up to see Oliver standing in front of her with a small stack of books under his arm. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked, indicating the empty seat across from Hermione. Nodding a quick yes, Hermione started to clear off the half of the table on the opposite of her, during her studying she had somehow covered the entire table.

They studied together in silence for a while before Oliver broke the silence "I know your secret," He said quietly. Hermione looked up so quickly she could have sworn she heard her neck pop. _Oh no! There isn't any way he knows that Severus is my real dad. Who would have told him?_ Deciding to play it cool she replied " Secret? What secret?" She leaned back over her book like she wasn't really worried about what he had to say. Oliver leaned forward and whispered "that you're a Snape."

"How can you possibly know about that!" Hermione all but shouted, trying to control her frantically beating heart. _Surely Ginny and Harry haven't told anyone, and I know Ron is mad but there's no way he'd put me in danger._ Oliver started laughing as he read the expressions cross her face. "Relax, Hermione" he said, " all of the staff knows, your records changed to indicate your real name during the summer, Dumbledore told us for safety reasons that we were to continue to refer to as Miss Granger." Hermione shifted in her seat, she had no idea the professors knew of her true parentage. "So, what are you saying? You want something to keep quiet then" she said crossly.

Oliver laughed again, his laugh was seriously starting to get on Hermione's nerves. "No Hermione, I want to court you" he told her with a smirk. _Court me? Again, with this? First Draco and now Oliver, how many more guys are going to ask me to date them. I know the book said one to three but it seems a bit excessive. I'll have to ask Severus his thoughts._ Oliver had been talking during her internal monologue and she had missed half of it. "-Anyways just think about it and let me know okay?" He finished before gathering his supplies and walking away, leaving a speechless Hermione sitting at her favorite table in the library.

It had been a week since Oliver had come to her in the library, and Hermione still had no idea what to say to him, Severus had thought it was a wonderful idea. Well, he was as enthusiastic as possible for a man like him. Which means he said indeed about twice and told her they could be a good match, and she shouldn't close herself off from her options just because of Draco. Draco hadn't contacted her in a few days as well, so she hadn't had a chance to tell him that he might have some competition. Heading down to breakfast in the Great Hall she looked over her revision schedules. It being an O.W.L year was a big deal for her, she planned to pass them all with flying colors, the key to that being to revise, revise, revise. _You can't forget something if you keep doing it_ she thought to herself.

After a quick breakfast of toast and jam, Hermione walked to the library, it was Saturday so she knew she would be able to get a lot done, she was halfway there when a pale arm pulled her into an alcove, she found herself firmly pressed against Draco's chest. Every thought she had flew out of her mind when he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her frantically, like he hadn't seen her in years. Her arms snaked around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His tongue seeking entrance into her mouth, Hermione granted it with a small sigh. Draco picked her up and sat her on the windowsill, pressing his hard member firmly against her as she grinded her hips to meet his. He ran his hands up the back of her shirt, stroking the soft skin he found there, breaking the kiss, he whispered "I missed you."

Hermione, gaining back some of her senses, started to tell him about Oliver, but he cut her off. "Don't worry," he told her, "Uncle Sev, already told me." He kissed her again, "may the best man win."

 **Author's note: So, let me know what you think! I hope there was enough family bonding in there for my guest reviewer! Also I just want to point out that Severus is NOT really Draco's uncle, he is just really close friends with Draco's parents. Review, review, review! Thanks guy (:**


	13. Chapter 13

It had been three weeks since Draco had declared his intent to fight for her, but he couldn't come right out and be with Hermione the way that Oliver could. When Hermione had told Oliver that she accepted his proposal to court her, Oliver had immediately started walking her to classes and sitting with her in the Great hall, much to the jealousy of the other Gryffindor girls. Although the attention was nice, Hermione felt terrible every time she saw Draco looking over at her in classes.

Draco however, had a much different way of courting her, with gifts and stolen kisses while they were on Prefect duty. They had quickly settled into a routine that made them happy. Hermione knew however, that soon something would make things very difficult in her life, tomorrow was her sixteenth birthday. Even in the wizarding world sixteen was a big deal, it was the age of consent in both worlds and a lot of witches and wizards took advantage of that. While both Draco and Oliver had been patient with her, she knew that she only had one year to make a choice between them, it was expected of her, Severus had made it very clear that if she didn't make a choice he would make one for her.

Hermione made her way to the library with these thoughts in her head, Oliver had to do a paper for Madam Hooch, so she was with her two favorite people in the world, Harry and Ginny. Harry, thinking he was being smooth, kept sending glances at Ginny when he thought she wasn't looking. _Took him long to realize that he liked her_ Hermione thought to herself. "So, Hermione," Ginny began to say with a mischievous grin spreading across her face, "let's have a party for your birthday in the room of requirement". Hermione groaned about to protest the thought, she hated her birthday and did not want to celebrate it at all.

"I think it's a great idea!" Harry said enthusiastically, Hermione knew Halloween was around the corner and also knew how much Harry hated Halloween. "Ginny and I will plan everything, you just have to show up" he continued in a pleading voice he knew would make Hermione cave. It worked of course, Ginny squealed happily as they walked into the library, earning a severe looked from the librarian. Blushing Ginny took hold of Harry's hand (much to his delight) and dragged him off to an empty table to plan. Hermione smiled as she made her way into the stacks to find a book for her paper on animangus forms, which they were studying for transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had gotten special permission from the ministry to teach them how to turn into their animangus forms.

She had pulled Hermione to the side and said that she would not be registering their forms with the ministry, as they needed to protect themselves from Voldemort. She would simply say that not a single muggleborn, nor Harry had been able to do it. Finally finding a book Hermione started to reach for it, but a long pale arm grabbed it before she could, causing her to turn around. Draco was standing behind her, smirking as he looked at the cover of the book he was holding. "

"Why are you doing schoolwork, when your birthday is tomorrow?" He asked her curiously. Hermione just shrugged and grabbed the book from him turning around to head back to her table. Draco wasn't going to have this however, he grabbed her arm and pulled deeper into the shelves. Kissing in the library was one of his favorite things to do, Hermione had discovered. He lead her all the way to the window in the back of the library, on the window seat was a present, wrapped in his signature silver wrapping paper, only this time it had a purple bow.

Hermione gave him a curious look as he held it out to her, "I won't be able to get you alone tomorrow, so I thought we would celebrate today," he said, looking almost shy as she grabbed the wrapped package from him.

Carefully unwrapping the package, Hermione saw a small glittering square. Picking it up and looking curiously at it, Hermione saw that it was a notebook. "A notebook?" Hermione asked curiously looking at Draco. Draco smirked, "it's a special kind of notebook, it's a collocutor. It has a twin and when you write in one, a message appears in the other. I have the other so we can talk privatley and no one will know." He explained.

Hermione knew that tis had to be an expensive gift, she had read about these books, but there were few in existence. She smiled at Draco and pulled him to her, kissing his neck and pulling his face down to hers, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Draco wound his arms around her and sat her up in the windowsill, moving between her legs sighing in contentment as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They had snogged many times in this exact spot but Draco had not put this much passion into his kisses since the night in the woods. Hermione sighed allowing Draco entrance into her mouth while he worked on the buttons to her shirt, springing them free one by one. Hermione's hands found there way to Draco's belt, unbuckling it and pulling his shirt free she ran her hands up his stomach and over his abs.

Draco deepened the kiss while he pulled her shirt down to her waist, moving to kiss her neck as he started rubbing nipples through her lacey black bra. Suddenly someone cleared their throat, gasping Hermione pulled her shirt back over her chest, looking to see where the noise had come from. Harry was standing between the bookshelves between the alcove, on his face he wore what could possibly be the angriest look Hermione had ever seen on his. It was unsettling to see it on his usually friendly face. Harry turned and stomped back through the library the way he had come.

 **Author's Alert: Dun Dun Dun! What will happen next ? Leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ! Long time no see, honestly I don't have any excuses, just that life got into the way, but here is another chapter for you guys.**

 _ **Harry knows**_ was only the only thought that Hermione had as she quickly threw her shirt back on and ran into the corridor outside the library. She didn't see him anywhere as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She had left Draco in the library half dressed and her beautiful present on the window seat, but she couldn't think of that know, all she could think about was the look of anger and betrayal on Harry's face as he fled. Harry was her brother, her best friend, and she had lied to him by omission, something so unlike herself that she wondered if he would ever forgive her. Getting up the tower to the common room in record time, Hermione hastily said the password, "fiendfyre" to the Fat Lady, spotting Ginny in the corner with a group of her fourth year friends she hurried over.

"Has Harry been here?" she asked the redhead breathlessly. Ginny surprised by the frantic look on Hermione's face shook her head. "why? what's going on?"she asked, worried that something had happened to Harry. Hermione hurriedly told him what was going on and what Harry had walked in on. _ **Why didn't I think to put up a Notice me Not charm...** _was all Hermione could think to herself as she spoke. She had gotten too careless, too secure in the little alcove by her study area, to used to being with Draco.

A little over an hour later Hermione left Ginny and went to the only other spot that she knew Harry would be, by the black lake. The sky was darkening as she walked slowly to where he sat, curled up by his favorite tree. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked quietly, the pain at her betrayal evident in his voice as Hermione slid down beside him. Hermione sighed "I knew that this is how you would react Harry, honestly how could I expect anything different, you hate him, mortal enemies and all was I supposed to tell you that I am started to fall in love with him? Despite the evidence that tells us he is going to be on the opposite side of this war we are headed into."

They sat there silently while the darkness crept in around them, casting shadows across the lake from the Forbidden Forest, slowly Harry put his hand on hers, "Honestly Hermione, I am definitely not happy about this, or the fact that you basically lied to me about all of this., Your my sister and I love you like my own flesh and blood, there isn't anything you could do that I wouldn't forgive you for." At his words Hermione leaned into him, nobody had ever been able to understand the bond between them, Although Harry wasn't happy about Draco, but Hermione knew that he would make an effort to at least look the other way on the situation. It wasn't until late that night as Hermione was walking into her prefect bedroom, that she remembered her very expensive present that she had left behind with Draco as she chased Harry.

There it was, Sitting on her desk, open with words shining on the page in bright green ink.

Potter punched me in the face, I swear I was having flashbacks of you in third year. But

I went ahead and had Dobby bring your gift to your room,

I promise from now on we will be more careful

D.M.

 _ **How very Slytherin, a silver book with green ink**_ Hermione thought to herself as she smiled and closed the book. So Draco had gotten to Harry first, Hermione could only wonder what had happened between them. It was no wonder that Harry hadn't blown up on her as she had expected, he had already taken his anger out on Draco. Grabbing the book, Hermione slipped it under her pillow, curling up on her side and feeling guilty, for in her secret heart she knew that she was falling in love with a silver eyed boy, it's too bad that Hermione also knew that you could have these feelings for two people as she wondered how on earth she was gonna make a decision.

 **Hope you like it guys -Rex**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Honestly guys I had a plan but it's not turning out like I wanted it too, i'm kind of just going with my crazy brain at this point, so hopefully you guys still like it.**

Hermione groaned as Ginny bounced on her bed happily, waiting in anticipation as Hermione tried on dresses for her birthday party. So far, about thirty dresses had make their way into a large rejection mountain on the foot of her bed, each one being too gaudy or too revealing for Hermione to even consider. Currently Ginny was forcing her to try on a clingy black one with no sleeves and a very short hemline, the dress' only redeeming quality was a silver beaded pattern that start at the bust and wound around her waist. It had the potential to be perfect.

With a couple flicks of her wrist and to Ginny's disappointment, the dress was made longer and had some thin straps attached, "C'mon Hermione, you know that dress was perfect how it was."Ginny said trying to convince her to change it back. She herself was in a dark blue mini dress with sheer cutouts on her cleavage and hips. Just by the dresses alone Hermione could tell that Ginny and Harry had put a lot of hard work and thought into this party, _But I'd rather stay in my rooms reading and finishing my arthimacy homework_ she thought to herself as she was dragged into the bathroom and subjected to to the torture of hair and makeup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later showed Oliver showing up at her door to escort her to the party. He looked very handsome in a nice dress shirt and slacks, coat slung over his arm like he had gotten hot and taken it off. When Hermione opened the door his eyes widened, " I feel blessed by Merlin himself to have a women as beautiful as you on my arm tonight" he told her, as she slid her hand through his outstretched arm. Hermione blushed at his words,"You always say stuff like that" she laughed. Oliver looked at her with very serious eyes, "of course I do, and I mean it Hermione, your like an electrical storm, beautiful to look at, and with eyes that spark with an intelligence so few are blessed with". As sweet as Oliver was, Hermione couldn't help but compare him to Draco. They were completely different from each other, Oliver was career oriented, with a kind demeanor and a passion for all things Quidditch. Draco in the other hand, was Care-free, live in the moment, and dangerous. Picking one of them was going to be impossible.

When they got to the Room of Requirement for the party, Hermione was blown away by how beautiful the room was. A large old fashioned chandelier was hanging in the middle of a vast party room, with a long bar against one side and a row of dark leather booths along the other. There was even a dance floor in the middle. Harry was standing in the middle of the room talking quietly to a house elf, Hermione quickly made her way over to them. " this is way to extravagant a party just for me harry, you really didn't have to go through the trouble of all this hard work". Harry looked at her like it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard her say, "Hermione, you know I would have gone to these lengths and more, you are my sister in every sense of the word. Just because we fight every now and then doesn't mean that your sweet sixteen isn't on my priority list."

Aw _the muggle reference, sometimes I forget that Harry was raised by muggles_ Hermione thought to herself, just now realizing that this was her 16th birthday and in the wizarding world sixteen was just as much of a big deal as in the muggle one.

As the other party goers started to arrive Hermione knew that she was going to have a good time, there was a good mixture from all of the houses, even the slytherins, who Hermione knew were only coming because they would never pass up and invitation to drink and party. This however, made it much less suspicious when Draco came through the door with his best friend Blaise Zabini.

Hermione had thought ahead to tell her father about the party on their weekly lunch date earlier, and although he was unhappy about the fact that his daughter was breaking the rules, as part of his gift her, he had promised to keep Umbridge occupied with some trivial task so that she wouldn't accidentally stumble upon them as they played various drinking games. Looking from Oliver to Draco, Hermione knew that adding alcohol into the mix was gonna make for a very interesting night indeed.

 **Dun Dun Dun... I have a very special plan for the next chapter, bear with me guys you wont be disappointed. -Rex**


End file.
